dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Time Medallion
A time medallion is a device that allows the wearer to travel through time and be unaffected by changes in time. Clockwork keeps the time Medallions in his lair. History Time medallions are featured repeatedly throughout "The Ultimate Enemy." Clockwork uses one to keep Box Lunch rooted in present time so she can fight Danny. Her medallion falls off at the end of the fight, and Danny finds it. Later, he, Sam, and Tucker try to hack into it with Tucker's PDA, but can't because it's "really high-tech." While they try to hack it, Skulktech 9.9 appears from the future, wearing a time medallion. Skulktech and Danny fight, and at the end of the fight, Skulktech's medallion falls off. This causes him to be teleported from the present to Clockwork's lair, as the medallion allowed him to exist outside his own time. Since Skulktech has a hold on Danny when the medallion falls off, and Sam and Tucker are touching Danny as well, they are also transported to Clockwork's lair. In the lair, Tucker sees a wall of medallions and puts one on, thinking that it will bring them back to their own time, but it does not. Later, when Danny and Clockwork are fighting, Clockwork freezes Danny and Sam in time, but Tucker is spared since he's wearing the medallion. Figuring this out, he puts medallions around Sam and Danny's necks, which levels the playing field against Clockwork's powers. The trio then escapes to the future. In the future, the trio meets Dark Danny, who sees the logo on their medallions and notes that Clockwork is "meddling again." When Tucker and Sam run to get away from him, Dark Danny uses his Ghostly Wail to knock down Fenton Works on them. But before they're crushed, Sam removes their medallions so that they're sent back to their own time period. Danny sees this and tries to do the same with his medallion, but before he can, Dark Danny takes it from him and fuses it inside him so he's stuck in the future and can't remove it. Dark Danny then throws Danny into the Ghost Zone and, using another time medallion, travels back in time ten years to the present to ensure his existence. Later, when Danny finds future Vlad and hears the story of how Dark Danny came to be, he asks Vlad if he still has his Ghost Gauntlets, thinking that Vlad can use them to remove the time medallion from him so he can return to the present. However, Vlad sees this as an opportunity to destroy Danny before he can become evil and attacks him. Danny later returns to the present to fight his evil future self, the time medallion apparently removed. While Danny is able to defeat and capture Dark Danny in a Fenton Thermos, he's unable to stop his friends and family from being blown up in the Nasty Burger explosion. However, Clockwork stops time and shows up to place a medallion around Danny's neck so he's unaffected by the time freeze. He shows Danny that he saved everyone and then takes him back to the past to the C.A.T. test so Danny can return the test answer booklet to Mr. Lancer. Appearance A time medallion is a pendant that's shaped like a gear. It has a black center with a gold outer edge. The entwined letters "CW" (short for "Clockwork") are inscribed in a fancy blue font in the middle. The pendant has a white ghostly aura and hangs on a black strap. Use *'Chronolock/Temporal Lock/Temporal Protection/Temporal Immunity': Wearing a time medallion allows the user to be unaffected by changes in time, including those caused by Clockwork's powers. *Time Travel: It also lets the user travel through time and stay rooted in a time period other than their own. However, if the user removes their medallion, then they are sent back to their own time. Sightings Category:Artifacts of the Ghost Zone